


Thirteen and a Half Minutes

by kangaroar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroar/pseuds/kangaroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen and a half minutes.</p><p>That was how long it took Deadpool to convince Spider-Man to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen and a Half Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Short lil drabble; unedited (sorry for mistakes!) Let me know if you find any and I'll correct them right away! Thanks for reading!

Thirteen and a half minutes.

That was how long it took Deadpool to convince Spider-Man to kiss him.

It had started in a dark alleyway where Deadpool had spotted Spider-Man scaling a wall, looking like he was in no particular hurry to get anywhere.

“Baby boy!” Deadpool called out, making Spider-Man jump and lose his footing, crashing down to the ground.

He picked himself up, dusting his hands off. “What do you want, Deadpool?” he asked tersely. “I have places to be.”

“You’re so cold,” Deadpool teased, fingering his belt as he walked closer. “Where’re ya going?”

Spider-Man’s eyes narrowed and the outline of his lips twitched through his mask, but Deadpool couldn’t tell whether it was in a frown or a smile. He didn’t especially care, though; his eyes focused on Spider-Man’s lips and he was suddenly reminded of the mission he’d unofficially assigned himself to complete within the month.

“It’s none of your business,” Spider-Man finally answered impassively. “Don’t you have better places to be, anyway?”

Deadpool sauntered over to Spider-Man, gripping his bicep with a feather-light touch. Spider-Man looked at his hand, back to his face, and then back to his hand pointedly. He didn’t brush it off, however, so Deadpool let it linger. “Why yes, I do,” he purred seductively, “and I think you should come with me.”

Spider-Man crossed his arms and eyed him suspiciously, but still did not attempt to remove Deadpool’s hand from his upper arm. Deadpool thought it was safe enough to loosen his grip and glide his hand up Spider-Man’s toned shoulder to rest near the base of his neck.

“So, this place you need to be,” Spider-Man began. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying, or–“

“Want me to carry you back to my apartment or would you prefer to just hold hands?”

Spider-Man heaved a loud sigh, making Deadpool snicker. “Come on, I don’t have time for this today–“

“Then where do you need to be, Spidey?” Deadpool took a careful step forward, shortening the distance between his chest and Spider-Man’s by a foot. He could feel Spider-Man’s breathing become shallow and quick.

“I need to patrol,” he replied firmly after a slight pause. “I’m this city’s protector. I don’t have time for–“

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Deadpool waved his hand dismissively, cutting the hero off. “But look, Spidey, I’ll let you go, as long as you fulfill my requests.” He took a few steps forward, backing Spider-Man up until he was a hair’s breadth away from being pressed to the brick wall behind him.

“I told you, I don’t have the time to go to your apartment–“

“Actually, what I want is only going to take a few seconds.” Deadpool smirked at him, sliding his hand up the graceful curve of Spider-Man’s neck to take a firm hold at the back of it.

Spider-Man rolled his eyes and tried to shove Deadpool away from him, but was apparently taken by surprise when Deadpool didn’t move an inch.

“You’re not the only one here with super-strength, baby boy.” Deadpool took another step forward, plastering Spider-Man to the wall while his other arm came up to press his forearm on the wall next to Spider-Man’s face. The shorter one’s breath because so fast and his pulse so quick that Deadpool could practically feel it against his own.

In short, it was a turn-on. A _massive_ turn-on. And Deadpool was going to have a massive problem on his hands–or in his pants–unless Spider-Man gave him what he wanted within the next two seconds.

Spider-Man sighed through his nose, trying to play it cool. Deadpool could smell mint on his breath. “What do you want from me?”

“Just a kiss.” Deadpool removed his hand to tug his mask up with a quick, fluid motion over his nose before replacing it on the back of Spider-Man’s neck. His other hand moved to caress the hero’s slender jaw, swiping his thumb against the delicate skin just underneath Spider-Man’s eye.

“Deadpool, please,” Spider-Man begged, shoving at Deadpool, “I just want to do my job.”

Normally, if Spider-Man had begged Deadpool to stop, he would have stopped in his tracks immediately, backed away, apologized, and been on his way. This time, he wasn’t convinced. There was no way his super-strength could stand up to Spider-Man’s; Spidey could have easily pushed Deadpool off of him.

But he didn’t.

And that’s what prompted Deadpool to press both of his thumbs under the edge of Spider-Man’s mask, slowly pulling it over his delicate nose and exposing fair skin and a pair of reddened lips, tiny teeth marks imprinted on the left side where Deadpool guessed that he’d been biting his lips. He dragged the cloth slowly over Spider-Man’s face, languorously enough that if Spider-Man wanted to, he could rip the mask back down and tell Deadpool to get away from him.

But he didn’t.

Once he’d pulled the mask up to expose just enough of Spider-Man’s face, Deadpool leaned in slightly. When Spider-Man still had no reaction, he leaned in a bit further, tilting his head a bit until his nose was brushing against Spider-Man’s cheek and he could feel the breath from the other’s slightly parted lips blowing against his own. He half-expected Spider-Man to punch him in the face; he fully expected Spider-Man to snap to his senses and push him away.

But he didn’t.

And so Deadpool deemed it safe to lean in all the way, pressing his lips softly against Spider-Man’s, the kiss hesitant and gentle, prompting Spider-Man to take control. His hands shifted to tangle into the tufts of brown hair that were poking out from underneath the mask, chest pressing against the arachnid’s with a firm but affectionate pressure.

Thirteen and a half minutes.

That was how long it took Deadpool to convince Spider-Man to kiss him.

Thirteen and a half minutes.

That was how long it took Spider-Man to stop kissing Deadpool.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://flexecutioner.tumblr.com/) here!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dinosause) also here but I'm waaaay less active here (clearly)


End file.
